A Journey of Legends
by BethanyBloop
Summary: Lilith has an unknown occupation and secret, something everybody want's to know and when they do the world will find out like it always does, but why not invite others along to get the secret out quicker? a stupid thing to do but when is life not stupid? SO join her and her new friends as they travel the world of pokemon- submissions open
1. Chapter 1

A journey of Legends

Chapter 0: be my friend?

Notes: OH I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORYS! I will get around to it I just don't know when. I only own the story and the green haired chick in it, nothing else also sorry for grammar and spelling and stuff like that- just in case

...  
It was a dark windy day at the beach, but that didn't stop the young people and pokémon playing in the freezing cold water, overlooking the beach was a cliff, it stuck out quite a bit and appeared to be more windy. Atop of it was a girl, standing at about 5'3, her long flowing, deep forest green hair blew behind her with the wind, her ice blue eyes looking directly into the dark sky. The girls hands where in the pockets of her brown jacket which was open so you could see the aqua blue shirt under it, she had a pair of dark gray jeans on which also blew in the wind slightly as did the lasses of her green converse.  
Her eyes moved, now looking directly at you, they seemed cold and didn't appear to have any emotion. "Hello my name is Lilith" she said her voice not as cold as her eyes but it didn't seem pleasant "I'm from Lavender town, the place where all the strange stuff supposedly happens but really the only fun thing that ever happened was when team Rocket attacked" Her eyes then suddenly lost the cold look to them as they looked down and a hand reached out of her pocket with a strange pink Pokeball.  
"I have a full team of Pokémon but three of them are training with the professor, so I'm left with my starter and the two my mum and dad left me...Mudkip, Ditto and Eevee" Her eyes then cast themselves over the sea again "I also have a secret but I can't tell you that right now...all I can tell you is that I'm going to Unova for a bit I may return...but I have some business to attend too there..." Her eyes then looked back to you and had a joyful glint in them and a smile came across her face "will you join me?"  
OK in my eyes that were a tich bit depressing but that don't matter, Lilith will take 3 people as traveling buddies, needs a rival and will have a few more allies so what ya think wanna come? Fill out the one you want I will pick the rival and her buddies, but any enemies or other allies can be in it and I will need enemies XD WOOP this will be fun!

So traveling buddies-  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Looks and outfits (pleas be descriptive):  
Personality (also descriptive):  
Pokemon (list all six(or less up to you) their move set, personalities, if they are already in the party or if they get catches and if you want them to evolve or not (and their gender) ):  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
Relationship and if so give a personality of them:  
If no how about a crush?:  
(If no to that just ignore it)  
Why do they want to travel?  
Occupation:

Rival-  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Looks and outfits (pleas be descriptive):  
Personality (also descriptive):  
Why are they and Lilith rivals:  
Occupation:  
Pokemon (list all six (or less up to you) their move set, personalities, if they are already in the party or if they get catches and if you want them to evolve or not (and their gender) ):  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.

Allies-  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Looks and outfits (pleas be descriptive):  
Personality (also descriptive):  
six pokemon:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
Occupation:

Enemies-  
Name:  
Gender:  
Hair color and style:  
Eye color:  
What team are they on: (Rocket, Galactic ect)  
What is their role in their job: (stealing poekemon, better world ect)  
six pokemon:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.


	2. Chapter 2

A journey of Legend

Chapter 1: TO UNOVA!

...

Green hair flowed as Lilith ran to the dock, a ferry was about to depart and it was heading to Unova.  
"OH if I don't hurry up I'll miss it!" she yelled to herself then tripped falling flat on her face, one of the strange pink poké balls flying out of her pocket landing on the release button and opened, Ditto was sitting there with a derpy face on as the ball closed, hit the ground again, bounced a bit more and began to role away. The girl stretched her hand out in an attempt to catch it but it was already too far to reach while lying on the ground, her eyes widen in shock as the ball neared the end on the dock. "DITTO GET THE BALL!" she yelled to the jelly Pokémon, the pink blob extended its 'arm' in the direction of its poké ball; the jelly like vine stretched and circled the capsule. Lilith gave a sigh of relief, the thence feeling she had left her body. "I really need to get a poké ball belt" she looked to her jacket pocket, seeing Ditto was putting it's little 'home' in there, this made the girl smirk as she took it in her own hand.

"You aint getting out that easily" she then aimed it at the small jelly blob and it returned into the poké balls. "Sorry mate but just wait 'till we get on the boat" she placed the oddly pink poké ball back into her pocket but then felt eyes on her, suddenly a shadow casted itself over the girl.  
"A young lady like you shouldn't be on the ground like that" The girl wasn't looking at this human but she could tell from the voice that it was a male, she was also able to tell that this man had extended his hand out to her, but she just huffed at it and jumped to her feet, spinning around she saw a tall male, his long dark brown hair blew lightly in the wind. Lilith's face flustered a bit.  
"DAMN IT FRED!" she yelled in annoyance "I don't need your help and DON'T CALL ME A LADY!" Freddie just chuckled, begging to walk.  
"Same old Lil, when will you ever grow up" the ferry horn went off again, a man yelling for any other passengers to get on, Fred walked to the ramp that lead to the ship, waving back. The girl began to shake her head rapidly, trying to get a hold on reality she then ran up the ramp herself.

...

Lilith was on the nose of the ship, leaning on the railing, eyes closed and wind in her hair, for the fact that she was dozing off she had not sense a human walk up behind her, the person was about to ask her something but the ship jolted up, something had hit the bottom just below where the girl was, said girl was sent back, the three oddly pink poké balls flying out of her pocket and rolling everywhere, the green haired girl landed with a thud and looked up in time to see one of her poké balls role away.

"Crap!" she said to herself before getting up and running after it, practically diving to get it; when in hand she opened the little 'home' to revile a small Eevee, it was female and had a bow in its ear. "Eevee, go see if you can find Ditto's or Mudkip's poké ball" The small creature chirped in either joy or worry and ran off.  
"EXSUSE ME MISS!" a voice yelled, Lilith looked to where she was stood before to see that human holding Mudkips poké ball in the air "I take it this belongs to you!" he said, running over to her and passing it back. "You should really get a poké ball belt, and then they can't get away from you like that" the girl snorted, mumbling 'tell me about it' and 'thanks' as she let the water type out, the second she did this however the boat jolted again.  
"M-Mudkip" she commanded "please go find what's attacking the ship" the water type saluted and jumped off the side.  
"Why do your Pokémon treat you like a general?" the male before her questioned, the girl waved him off and ran past him to the nose. "O.K. why are your poké balls pink then?!" he yelled after her, the boy couldn't pin point it but something was strange about this girl and he wanted to know what.

Lilith saw her Eevee just to the side of her direction; the female had successfully located the last of her Pokémon and was trying to stop it from falling off the boat, without thinking the ice blue eyed girl jumped over the railing just as the small dog like creature dropped the ball.  
"LILITH!" a man's voice yelled, the girl looked up, she was holding on to the railing of the boat but had a bored look on her face, suddenly two hands took hers and she was back on the ship. "What is up with you and almost getting killed? I mean really" Fred had pulled her up his burnt hand held hers but she continued to have a bored look on her face.  
"WAIT! Almost getting killed?" the other boy was back, he opened his mouth to ask yet another question when an explosion was made in the water and a Mudkip was air born. They all looked to see the poor water type land on his butt, but Lil was the only one to run over to it.  
"Are you ok Kippy?" she question as she bent down to it.  
"THEIR HERE! They followed you and now they are gonna take down the boat if you don't hurry!" the water type replied, to the girl it sounded like plain English however all the boys were able to hear was the water type repeating its name over and over again. The girl picked the small pokemon up placing both it and her Eevee back in their balls; she then looked at the boys...well really at the gap in between them before closing her eyes and mumbling something to herself.

"What is she doing?" the new comer asked, Fred just bowed his head slightly, a dark glint appeared in his eye.  
"I don't even know what she does sometime" suddenly the girl opened her eyes, smirking, quickly doing the buckle on her pocket then back flipping off the nose of the boat. The Poke Mart clerk reached his arm out, a surprised look on his face.  
"WAIT STRANGE GEEN HAIRED WIRDO CHICK!" he yelled before retracting his arm and glaring at the other who still had a dark glint in his eye and a bowed head. "HOW CAN YOU JUST STAN THERE A-" he cut himself off as he saw Rayquaza flying up, the green haired female on its back.  
"I tell ya" Fred said with a bored look on his face "That girl can't go anywhere without leavening random strangers in aw" referring to the fact that the others face resembled an O.

Rayquaza had just finished circling the air and now had sight of what it was attacking it was 'G.R.A.M.P.S' (yeah my brother came up with that stands for 'Galactic', 'Rocket', 'Aqua', 'Magma', 'Plasma' and 'Snagem' all is explained later) using all its power, the Pokémon used Solar beam, it hit the submarine and it exploded...

...

Unova had come into view, the boat would dock in about 30 minutes and what are our hero's doing? Having a tea party, Lilith took a sip of her cup, but realized something, looking to the other male (not Fred) her eyes widened.  
"I just remembered I have no idea who you are yet I'm having tea with you" she spat out quickly yet calmly, the boy just gave a sweat drop.  
"Oh yeah sorry, my names Collin, I already know you're a strange girl and your name is Lilith and this fine gentleman is Freddie" the girl snorted, and began to laugh at the fact that he called Fred a 'fine gentleman'

...T.B.C...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two- into Nimbasa City!

...

"THANK ARCEUS!" The green headed girl yelled when she walked into the city of Nimbasa and this did attract some attention, Collin looked to her a bit embarrassed. "We can finally take a break" Fred was with them when they left the dock but left along the way to take on the first gym- he said something about finding out how much power the triplets have. Lilith began walking again heading in the direction of the pokécenter Collin looked to her then looked around a bit.

"HAY LIL" he yelled after her "I'll catch up with you later I'm gonna look around" the girl just kept walking and waved her hand above her head as she did this made the boy huff knowing this might be a common thing with the girl.

He walked around a bit and found the gym, he looked it up and down but the door opening court his eye, a girl stepped out of it, she had black hair with red streaks and was wearing a dark blue jacket with star stitched on hood over a red top, blue jeans. She ran out the building jumping with happiness for she had obviously just won her 4th badge, but Collin was taken aback when she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Excuse me miss" Collin said a bit discomforted "Not to sound mean, I'm glad you're happy and all but could you please let go of me" The girl's eyes opened in shock and she quickly let go.

"I am so sorry; I mistook you for this cute guy I know"

"Now I'm just offended"

The girl then rolled her eyes and held her hand out "Hi I'm Star" The boy just looked at her hand for a second, and then slowly reached out his own hand to shake.

"Collin" he bluntly said

"Good, now if you excuse me I must go revive my Pokémon" and with that she zoomed off.

...with Lilith...

She had finished with the healing process of her Pokémon and was now on the computer with Professor Oak.

"Doc when can I have Emolga back" the girl moaned, making the old man chuckle.

"Now, now Lilith I just need him for a bit longer then I'll do some different research"

The girl just continued to complain "But why with my Pokémon, I mean what happened to that Red guy you keep telling me about? Or that Blue? Or Green? They all worked for you"

"Correction, I worked with them, and they all did their part already"

"What about Dawn or Lucas from Sinnoh?"

"They saved the world don't you know! As did Mr Barry"

"GAH" she complained "Why tell me about this lot if they don't do anything"

"For the record Lilith you DID forget Ash"

The girl gave him a blank look "You mean the kid who's been 10 for like 16 years and plans to become a pokemon master yet leaves the region before fighting the Elite 4 and the champion and has that Pikachu who knows that move but never uses it?"

The man gave a knowing yet guilty/worried look "Yes that's the one, I'm sorry to say that he's doing work with other professors now" The girl huffed

"Just tell me when I can have him back"

"Talk to me in a few days and we'll see"

The girl didn't say bye, she just turned the PC off and sat in a chair. Looking up she saw a girl with black and red hair walk away from the nurse and gave a chuckle.

"Nice hair" she sarcastically complimented, the girl looked at her and giggle.

"You too greenie" The girl replied in a similar tone.

"LILITH!" the two (well everybody) looked to the door of the building to see Collin scramble in and then he fell flat on his face but quickly looked up and saw the green haired girl.

"Lil! I met this girl and she is cra..."

"Hi Collin" Star cut the boy off and the girls chuckled, 'Greenie' then jumped up.

"Nice meeting you Sparkle, but I gotta go deal with the G of 'G.R.A.M.P.S'" the pair looked at her confused "...team Galactic" she bluntly said but the confusion was still there.

"In Unova?" they questioned but the girl just gave an equally confused look as she walked out the building.

...

"...A rock?" Lilith was given directions to the hidden Galactic base; Fred had been kind enough to tell her, he didn't say how to get in. The girl looked at it in complete confusion. "Da hell" she mumbled before kicking it. Suddenly the ground began to sake and fear overtook the girl as the rock fell through the ground, the ground around the hole then began to slowly fall as well making the girl fall on her back. Suddenly the ground was gone and the girl was falling. "CRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP" she yelled and closed her eyes expecting impact...but it never came.

"I see your falling for me yet again" the girls eyes shot open and she flipped out of the boys arms, and stood there a fair bit pissed, Fred crossed his arms and had a winning smirk.

"WHY!" She yelled at the boy.

"That'd no way to treat the devilishly handsome gentleman who just saved your life"

The girl's eyes rolled in disgust. "Well can this 'Arceusly' revolting sir tell me where the commander dude is?" Fred grabbed her hand and started running. "WHAT THE FRACK FRED" she yelled as she was being dragged the boy didn't look back.

"Lil! You best just be glad we're friends because if not I would have to put you in a cell with that guy" the girl looked left to see a boy, He has spiky jet black hair and blue eyes, he has a black go-tee and blue jacket with blue jean shorts and white sneakers.

The girl was about to question what was going on with the spiky haired boy but didn't have time as she was forced into the back of the other. "haha, you just can't keep your eyes off me can you?" he jokingly said but quickly gave a serious look as the door he had stopped before opened. "Commander" he said, his voice suddenly sounding deeper "Miss Lilith A.K.A operation L.G is here" the girl gave him a confused yet disgusted look.

"Aw yes" a man said "Thank you grunt, please leave" Fred did as told as left "Come this way operation L.G" the girl looked to the man disgusted.

"I have a name, I know you know it and would prefer if you where to call me by it" this made the man chuckle.

"Fine Miss Green, now you have complaints about my grunts doing their jobs? Well I have complaints about you not cooperating and helping me with beautiful beast of a world creator" as he said that last part; he hugged a large metallic box. "Could you just help use out?"

Lilith gave an evil smirk, taking out one of the strangely pink pokéballs from her pocket. "OH...I'll help you" she suddenly sprang in the air and aimed the ball below her letting it out, Ditto appeared in the air and transformed into Keldeo, the girl landed on its back then it zoomed in a flash of light smashing the box. The girl then jumped off it and it transformed into Lucario, it then used Aura Sphere at the sealing coursing it to collapse. Lilith quickly put the Pokémon back in its ball before running out the room.

The 'building' began to rumble. "Damn" Fred mumbled as he took out one last grunt "What has she done now?" he then looked to the cell and let the boy out. "Dude, don't ask but wait for me outside" the black haired boy nodded and ran for dear life, Fred was just about to start running himself when a flock a green hair flew past him. "Lil, you nutter what have you done now?" the girl just smirked.

"Nothing much, just taking out a hidden base, same old same old" the both gave a laugh and finally existed the basement.

...

"So...you're a pokemart guy? And you're on an adventure with a strange green haired chick who has the power to summon legendary Pokémon, understand Pokémon and can do gymnastics?"

"Yes"

Star and Collin had been bored and forced to stay in a building with sick 'animals'.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" the pair looked to the door to see Lilith had returned. "Star this is Fred and both of you this is Kevin, I saved his life"

Fred then smirked "as did I and I saved her life"

They all laughed apart from Lilith who slapped the taller male.

T.B.C...


	4. Chapter 35

note: sorry if there are more mistakes than normal, useing a diffrent computer.

Chapter 3: "I think breaks are good..."

...

"DUDE GIVE ME EMOLGA BACK!" Lilith was now face to face with Professor Oak, her, Collin and Kevin had travelled all the way to Kanto just so the girl could get her Pokemon back.

"Now, now Lilith" the old man gently said "Emolga is almost done, there's just one thing I need before I can return him to you" The girl blankly stared at him, took out a pokeball from her pocket and sent out Eevee, the small normal type pokemon looked up at the man with big Lilypup eyes.

"Look at that face" the green haired girl said, trying to sound like she was going to burst into tears. "That face belongs to a sad little Eevee who misses Emolga"

"Lilith pleas" the old man begged but Lilith wasn't finished as she took out another pokeball, sending out Mudkip who did a similar thing to Eevee but it had a bit more of a derpy look to it.

"And that face" the girl said pointing to the water type, fake tears forming in her eyes "He's missing his best friend! All his jokes are nothing without Emolga"

"Pleas Lilith" the man said he'd never admit it but he was falling for her trick.

"AND THINK OF DITTO!"She choked out the fake tears began to fall down her face. Kevin and Collin where watching this from behind, both had no idea that this freak could pull of so much and pull off so many personality tricks, they saw it with Fred too, like she was manipulating the people she knew best to do what she wanted...and they didn't try to stop her.

Oak gave a look of regret as he rubbed his head. "Fine Lilith, his pokeball is with all of your ones" the girl smiled and sprinted to her collection, the two boys ran after her, interested in seeing how many pokemon she has. They soon found her and a lode of blue, pink and orange pokeballs.

"...You really are strange aren't you?" Kevin said to himself.

"You should talk jail bait" The girl replied not taking her eyes off the small rainbow of colours. "AH HA!" she yelled pushing Collin closer to the blue section then forcing Kevin onto the other's shoulders, she then faced away and back flipped onto of the others head, reaching for one of the blue balls then jumping down and walking away, in the background you could see the two boys stumble, eventually falling over.

"Lilith" The girl looked up "Do you mind doing something for me in return for giving you Emolga back early?" She looked at Oak for a second; by the face he gave she could tell that he was mad at her for playing him and the words 'do you mind' she knew he really meant 'get off your lazy butt and do what I tell you' the girl just gave a huff knowing she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Like I have an option"

...

"So...let me get this straight" Kevin said, the three of them where on a train. "Professor Oak has all your Pokemon yet...your starter was a Mudkip"

"Yep" she blankly replied

"And you can understand Pokemon?"

"Yep"

"And you have a power to call Pokemon like Deoxys?"

"yep"

"And your wanted by the combine group known as 'G.R.A.M.P.S'?"

"Yep"

Collin then cut in "And that's your natural hair colour?"

"Yep"

Both boys looked at each other, mostly amazed by the fact that you can have natural green hair. "And before you start to interrogate me" Lilith said "We are going to Kalos"

"YAY" Collin spat out "I like breaks, I think breaks are good"

"Yeah but you to gotta do something for me" the pair looked at her with questionable eyes. "Find a mega ring and a Gengarite and a Gengar"

"Well why can't you do it?" Kevin protested.

"Dude, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now"

"Actually , its because of you I could have died" He pointed out "It was your boyfriend who saved me" The girls face became extremely red.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND" The boy smirked.

"You mean you don't love that Fred guy? I bet you two just haven't hit it off yet" The girls blush became bigger; she then gave a blank stare before closing her eyes and mumbling something in a different language. Not too long after a rumbling was made and all the windows smashed open, the girl opened her eyes which were still glowing a bit and she jumped out the window.

T.B.C...

Note: this aint a real/full chapter, I just made it so you could tell what was going to happen in the next real chapter and if you have any suggestions do suggest (because really apart from a few chapters at the end I'm making this up as I got) Team Flare will be in the next chapter and Snagem will play a big part in the last few so nothing with them.


End file.
